endless_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Urkans
The Urkans The ancient Urkan beasts are stirring. As violent tremors shake the ground, frightened surface dwellers whisper that the fabled creatures may be more than just myths. Soon one will surely break through the crust, bringing a threat --and an opportunity-- for all Auriga's races. The Symbiosis expansion features three unique Urkan that will spawn one after the other in neutral regions over the course of the game. After they spawn, they will occupy this region and claim it to themselves, preventing settlers from founding cities in the region. They are also accompanied by symbiotic Lice units, and will periodically spawn armies of these lice to roam the region. After some time, the Urkan will move to a different neutral region and root there. Wild Urkans can be tamed by defeating them in battle or bribing them with luxury resources. Once tamed, they can be trained by spending luxury resources, migrated to other unoccupied regions, or turned into an army to move freely and attack. Kazar The largest of the three great beasts, Kazar moves with an unhurried gait that belies its great strength and arrogance. Often crusted with precious ores when emerging from the depths, Kazar is sometimes the target of brave, or foolhardy, adventures who attempt to liberate the valuable stones. Chaka Legends have it that Chaka is the shyest of the Urkans, reputedly roaming Auriga's emptier regions, and enjoying solitude more than conflict. Equally, however, Chaka is said to be the most ferocious of the three beasts, and there are many tales of its rage and destruction. Fakir Of the three Urkans who are the eternal adversaries of the Mykara, Fakir is the one who strikes the greatest fear into the fungal collective. Blessed with a extremely keen olfactory senses, legend has it that Fakir can track subterranean rhizome paths for leagues upon leagues. Urkan Lice Lice-like organisms that make sanctuary under the Urkans' great exoskeletal plates, these creatures act like the fanatical guard of an inspirational monarch, fighting to protect their host with unflinching resolve and cold intelligence. Taming an Urkan Wild Urkans can be tamed in two ways: *An army can be send to bribe them with luxury resources. Unlike bribes to minor faction villages, this action does not require a technology. The resource required for the bribe can change, and the amount will increase with the number of Urkans under your control. *They can be defeated in battle. This will bring the Urkan under the control of your empire rather than killing it. If another empire controls an Urkan, bribing the Urkan is no longer an option, but they can still be defeated in battle to seize control. Training an Urkan Urkans can be trained with new abilities by spending luxury resources. The training screen can be accessed by clicking on the portrait of a selected Urkan, or the overlapping circle at the bottom of their army label. On this screen you can freely select or deselect any new abilities you want to traint the Urkan in, but no resources will be spend until you confirm the training. Some of the Urkan abilities require you to control two or even all three Urkans at once. Tier 1 Unlocks (requires 1 Urkan) Urkan Agriculture (Kazar) With mycelial networks riddling the land, when a great beast is rooted to a region it can help to process tough nutrients, channeling sustenance from rivals to allies. While Urkan is rooted to a region *Own and Allied Cities in neighboring regions produce +30% Food *Enemy Cities in neighboring regions produce -15% Food Healing Secretion (Kazar) Urkans secrete a complex pheromone, which when correctly treated can aide nearby armies defenses and regeneration. The effect is thought to be connected to symbiotic relationships between normally-warring bacterias. While Urkan is in army form *Allied units in the same region have +20% Defense *Allied units in the same region have +20% Life Regen Reinforced Carapace (Kazar) Applying a salve concocted from a rare mushroom onto the Urkan carapace gives the great beast and their minions a harder shell and better constitution. *+50% Life on Urkan and Urkan Lice *+50% Defense on Urkan and Urkan Lice Chymical Warfare (Chaka) Possessed with the unique ability to 'read' and transform chymical markers, while rooted Chaka can disrupt nearby enemies' scientific investigations and pass on genuine research to allies. While Urkan is rooted to a region *Own and Allied Cities in neightboring regions produce +50% Science *Enemy Cities in neightboring regions produce -25% Science Twitch Aura (Chaka) Chaka emanates a natural pheromone that can allow sufficiently prepared allies' nervous systems to be sped-up, boosting response time and movement. While Urkan is in army form *Allied units in the same region have +20% Initiative *Allied units in the same region have 2 Movement Monstrous Watchtower (Chaka) With their towering height, Urkans naturally enjoy a peerless view of the surrounding terrain, but conveying what they see into useful intel can be difficult. Through beast-master training of Chaka, however, such information can be gleaned from all Urkans. Urkans under your control have +5 Vision Range Dust Leecher (Fakir) While rooted to the earth, Fakir can sense and exploit veins of Dust by piggybacking on existing mycelial webs. By directing the flows, this knowledge can be extremely profitable--and damaging. While Urkan is rooted to a region *Own and Allied Cities in neighboring regions produce +20% Dust *Enemy Cities in neighboring regions produce -10% Dust Berserker Blood (Fakir) Urkan blood--or the equivalent--is potent stuff, and Fakir's ichor is no exception. When mixed with a rare mineral it becomes a fabulous draft of war, turning armies into beasts upon consumption. As it breaks down swiftly, it doesn't travel far. While Urkan is in army form *Allied units in the same region have +15% Attack *Allied units in the same region have +15% Damage Urkan Conditioning (Fakir) With Fakir under control, beast-masters are able to teach the entire Urkan entourage they command to act more independently, raising their dynamism. *Urkan and Lice under your control have +20% Initiative *Urkan and Lice units under your control have 2 Movement Tier 2 Unlocks (requires 2 Urkan) Fecund Brood (Kazar and Chaka) Via a careful chymical procedure, Urkans can be seeded with exotic concoctions that accelerate lice production under the exoskeletal plates. Urkans under your control spawn Lice 50% faster Endurance Training (Kazar and Fakir) Experiments on the lice strains living on Kazar and Fakir have led to a stunning discovery: Their mutual interaction produces natural defenses making Urkans resilient to winter's effects. Removes penalties on Urkan due to Winter Urkan Power (Chaka and Fakir) Together, Chaka and Fakir can be instructed to perform a display of such intimidating power that nearby friendly populations feel a deep sense of relief, while nearby enemy populations tremble in fear--and lose confidence in their leaders. While Urkan is rooted to a region *Own and Allied Cities in neighboring regions produce +50 Approval *Enemy Cities in neighboring regions produce -50 Approval Tier 3 Unlocks (requires all Urkan) Coordinated Tremors (Kazar, Chaka, and Fakir) Careful training by skilled beast-masters allows the Urkans to coordinate earth-shattering 'blows' that superpose over each other, producing long-distance attacks on fortifications. Urkans gain the "Tremors" army action, producing long distance siege damage. See below for details. Urkan Abilities Urkans can use up to 4 different map abilities. The first three abilities, Uproot, Migrate, and Release are available immediately upon taming. The final Ability needs to be unlocked on the Urkan Training Screen. Uproot/Root The Urkan and any lice in its garrison become an army. They will no longer provide the economic bonuses "while rooted," but will instead be affected by their "while in army form" abilities, and can move and act like any other army. While in Army form, Urkan can be ordered where they stand in any neutral region. Migrate After activating this ability, you need to pick an unoccupied tile in a neutral region. The Urkan will immediately burrow and reappear at the designated target spot. This consumes its action point. Release You may also choose to release an Urkan if you are at risk of losing it to an enemy. The Urkan will revert to a wild state, and immediately migrate to an unclaimed region. Tremors The Tremors action needs to be unlocked while in control of all three Urkans, and can be used while the Urkan is in army form. While active, this ability will deal 100 Fortification damage to the enemy city in the same region as the Urkan, regardless of distance or other obstacles between the Urkan and the city.